


Hack My Heart

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Daring Attack, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Game: Uta no Prince-sama: Shining Live, M/M, Partners to Lovers, event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Agent Eins has been working with his partner, Agent Zwei for over three years now. The two had always, by Zwei's words, been seen as a duo of brothers, however, Eins spends one night at a congratulation party thinking over how Zwei may have subtly and slowly deceived both their affections.





	Hack My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UtaPriSonicFan147](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtaPriSonicFan147/gifts).

> Wasn't meant to go so far with this event, but I unexpectedly got Otoya on the first day so I decided to go all-in and get Syo too, lol And since I ship Otoya and Syo, then it naturally inspired this. I might make another fic off this event, but who knows

The party inside the mansion was constantly buzzing with everyone's excitement. The agency was holding a celebration for the latest mission success done by one of their top agents, Agent Eins, and of course, his partner, Agent Zwei, who did most of the work from behind the scenes. Eins had never been entirely comfortable in a crowd though, unlike Zwei, so here he was out on the large, thankfully empty balcony. Arms resting on top of the railing with his chin dug into his sleeve from where he rested it. The time had passed so quickly that seeing the bright moon up in the dark sky had surprised him when he had managed to escape. Being a secret agent spy made things like this a lot easier.

He listened to the muffled, yet still loud, celebration behind him mixed with the sound of running water below him, making him guess that there was a stream or creek travelling by in the absurdly large gardens. The house didn't belong to anyone in the agency, as it was used for renting large celebrations in the evenings, and tours during the day. A few birds chirped, settling down for the night as the owls began to hoot in the distance. The night was coming to life. Eins shifted his shoulders a little bit, feeling stuffy and uncomfortable in the suit he had been forced to wear for the evening. He much prefered his casual clothing, knowing Zwei shared his views yet seemed able to tolerate it better.

One of the doors opened and the noise from inside got louder, "Hey Eins, you staying out here all night or what? This party is for you, too!" Zwei's voice followed, always so chip and happy it seemed even if their situation was dire. He was probably the best partner Eins could've asked for. He'd worked alone for quite some time before Zwei had been added to make a team, and Eins remembered the day they'd met like it was only yesterday.

__

* * *

_Eins sat at his desk, lounging back in his office chair, feet crossed up on the edge of the desk and arms behind his head, eyes closed but perked up at the sound of his boss calling his name. He sat up straight and blinked to focus his vision on a young man with shocking red hair, a nervous look flashing on his face behind black-rimmed glasses. Damn, who knew the agency could hire people so freaking attractive? _

_"How can I help?" Eins asked, seriousness taking control of his voice. First impressions should be of a professional standard._

_"Agent Eins. This is Agent Zwei, he was transferred from another base not too far from here, and he'll now officially be the newest member to your team. Teach him what he doesn't already know and be ready for another mission soon. We're currently keeping tabs on some suspicious activity but we won't be letting you go down and stop their operations until we're absolutely certain. Are we clear, Agent Eins?"_

_Eins nodded affirmatively, "Crystal"._

_"Good. I suggest you use this time to get to know each other on a more personal level since you'll be partners. Good luck"._

_The door closed firmly as their boss left and Eins decided to scan his eyes over Zwei once more, taking in the more finer details like his face shape, the exact shade of eye colour, etc. Eins definitely hadn't been mistaken; Zwei was already on the list for most attractive men he'd ever met._

_"Um...h-hi! Agent...Eins, was it?" Heck, even his voice was doing something to him. Smooth yet his nervousness gave it an adorable charm._

_"Just Eins is fine, Zwei. So, you come from a different base, huh?" Eins resumed his original position before he'd been disturbed, but not before motioning for Zwei to pull up a chair from the other side of the desk._

_"Just Eins, right... Um, y-yeah! I mostly work on the tech side of operations, but since my skills are apparently so good, they decided they wanted me to be put on an actual team where I'm not confined to a single row of desks if that sounds like it makes sense?"_

_"Tech side of operations? So, you're a hacker? Must be pretty good to get a promotion like this"._

_He peeked an eye open to see Zwei nodding when he didn't receive a verbal answer. He smirked and chuckled as he closed his eye again, "Then I think you and I are going to make one fabulous duo. Welcome aboard, Agent Zwei"._

_"Pl-Pleasure to work with you!"_

* * *

"The...stars sure are pretty tonight, huh?" Zwei's voice being beside him all of a sudden knocked Eins from his memory, startling him all the same.

"Wh-What? O-Oh, yeah, totally!"

"I'm sorry, did I startle you? I didn't mean to, Eins," Zwei rubbed the back of his head before tugging at his tie, loosening it and Eins couldn't help but smirk.

"Not a fan of the formal get up either, huh? Good to know I'm not alone on that".

"Heh, guess that's why we got along so well?"

"What, because we both prefer casual clothing? Haha, you dork".

"Sh-Shut up!"

Comfortable laughter settled between them and before he realised, Zwei had moved closer to him, and Eins had tilted his head to lay it on his partner's shoulder. He only realised when Zwei's arm came to snake around his waist before it retracted in response to his sudden jolt.

"S-Sorry!" Zwei apologised, "I-I didn't think- I just-... Um... I-It was just a moment thing... I guess I-"

"I've always had an attraction to you, stupid hacker".

"W-Wait, you've-"

Eins nodded, rubbing against the material of Zwei's jacket, "I just thought back to the day we met, you've always been attractive and I've no doubt you already heard that a thousand times before but...I'm beginning to think there's something more between us...? A-And if it's weird and it's just me then feel free to bring up some sort of complaint and get moved to a different team because I totally wouldn't blame you-"

"Eins? I, um...I've been feeling stuff too, you know. I'm not sure if it's the same as what you're feeling but...w-we could always give it a go and...and see how things turn out?"

"Heh," Eins smiled as he leant into Zwei, feeling his arm come up around his waist again, "I...I don't think that'd be so bad. In fact, I, err, like the sound of that. Sounds fun...Zwei," The smile in his voice gave away his underlying confidence, but he was genuine with his words. 

After all, it's not every day that a hacker happens to be so good at his job that he manages to hack his partner's heart.


End file.
